


To Sasuke

by Katsumi27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Katsumi27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since the war. Sasuke returned to Konoha after battling Naruto yet again. The two of them might understand each other perfectly in the midst of battle, but outside of it, they still struggle to communicate. That's why Sasuke can't grasp why Naruto would, after all he's done, all the mistakes he's made and all the time they've spent apart and on opposite sides, still do so much for him. His own cynicism leads him to believe he's simply being pitied, and so he begins to turn against Naruto yet again. Sakura has had enough of watching her two closest friends misunderstand each other, and decides to try and talk some sense into the Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of the first things I ever wrote, based off of an RP I have going on tumblr. It's really just a rant to Sasuke, but I always imagined Sakura would be the one to say things like this since she's been there and watched it all unravel over the years. Any feedback would be appreciated.

"You know…he's never _once_ looked down on you. Naruto, I mean. People always ask… **why has he's spent so much time chasing after that Uchiha?**  We've all heard the story millions of times. And I think there's still something new every time he tells it. Even though some of us were there too, apparently we couldn't see what he saw.

"Do you know why he calls you his rival? It didn't start when team 7 was formed. Apparently he's been watching you since way before that. Well…at that time everyone was watching you so I suppose it wasn't strange. You were at the top of the class, your kunai and shuriken skills were amazing, you never failed at anything. To him, you were the highest point, you were his goal. He wanted to be like you. I don't know if you remember what he was like during our academy days…everyone always got annoyed with him…he didn't even try anymore. He just pulled pranks and didn't care about anything. But everything about him changed when we graduated…When we became Team 7. Even before you left, you were still the reason he worked so hard to improve.

"Remember that mission to the land of the waves? You two spent all night training until you could hardly stand…Looking back, it must have been the same for you then. Although we all know you wouldn't have admitted it. Except later you did. During the chuunin exams…Still, even before you said it, you had already acknowledged him by competing against him. Just by watching him train, that was all the acknowledgement he needed from his number one rival. And when you saved him…even though you hadn't known each other for very long…Even I'm not sure what that did to him, but you two only got closer.

"You know, Naruto never loses it like that, the way he does whenever you're in danger, whenever people insult you. Whether it be against Orochimaru or even Uchiha Itachi… Sure he's hot-headed and rash. And he hates seeing his friends hurt. But when it comes to you its different…it's pretty dangerous, and not just for him.

"He's chased you around the world, but not out of some weird hero complex where he feels he has to save you because you can't save yourself or anything…I don't think he thinks that at all. It's probably never even crossed his mind. When he says that you're friends…he's not saying you need him, he's saying  _he_  needs  _you._  He needs to be able to see you in order to chase after you. How can he compete with you if you're not there? I think he's terrified of losing you in some far off battle that he can't see. It's probably also some weird form of jealousy…because you're  _his_  rival, no one else can lay a hand on you. I guess that's why he made that promise with you too…

"Do you know how long it took him, how hard he worked to be able to call himself your equal? For the sake of making that promise? He's trained harder than I've ever seen anyone train. And he probably trained  _even harder_  when no one was watching. His determination changed everyone around him. Even though a lot of people disagreed with his wish to bring you back, even though a lot of people told him you couldn't be trusted, still they couldn't really go against him. They might have disagreed but they thought  **if this is what Naruto wants then it must be right**. I wonder why we all thought that…

"He doesn't think he's better than you. He doesn't condemn you for what you've done, but he doesn't forgive you either. He doesn't judge you at all. Even the fights when you disagree on something, he wants those. The only thing that matters to him is that he can watch you, chase after you, fight with you and once in a while, fight  _for_ you. You balance each other out. He just wants to stand by your side. That has always been his dream. A dream as strong--no,  **stronger**  than his dream to become Hokage.

So don't you dare think for even a second, that he's doing this out of pity for you. I don't know why you would even begin to think that.  _Or is it that you think so little of yourself now?_ "


End file.
